The President and the Wannabe
by burtneymac95
Summary: Fitz and Jake have it out about Operation Remington, Rowan, and Olivia. Based on their confrontation in 3x09.


_Hey everybody! So for some reason, I get really hyped up when Fitz and Jake have a confrontation. There's just something about two guys fighting over a girl that makes me happy. _

_This is my version of that scene, with a lot of the dialogue that was actually used. I hope you all enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, dialogue, story lines, etc of Scandal. They all belong to Shonda Rhimes and Co. _

* * *

"Liv's mother is alive?" Fitz asked, staring out the window.

"For the moment, but Rowan's on the hunt for her."

Fitz instantly got worried. Butterflies started to swirl around in the pit of his stomach.

"We need to get her to safety, to get Liv to safety."

"We need to take out Rowan." Jake said, completely ignoring what Fitz suggested.

"He's her father. I can't terminate him…"

Fitz turned around, facing Jake.

"You need her permission? He's not _just_ her father."

"You don't need to educate me Jake. I know more about her than you do."

Jake huffed, as he began walking away. "I should've known."

"What is your problem?" Fitz yelled.

Jake turned back around, getting in Fitz's face.

"Remington. Remington is my problem. Just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time doing my duty, serving my country. I got sucked into the wake of your political destiny and end up enslaved to B613. To Rowan, for the past 22 years. Meanwhile, you shake a few hands, you become governor, and then President. You didn't have my back on that mission and you still don't have it because for you, there's only two people who matters in this world, Olivia and yourself. The rest of us? We're just on our own."

"You have no idea what you are talking about. You think I don't want to get rid of Rowan? Of B613? Of course I do."

"Then get off your ass and give me the assets I need." Jake demanded.

"Now is not the time. They're on guard."

"Okay, flyboy. I get it. I'll take care of this myself."

Once again, Jake walked away, heading towards the door.

"Hey! You wanna be a hero? You wanna save the day? You wanna help me dismantle B613? Stick around, we'll figure out a plan. But you don't want that. You don't want to be the hero. You want to be _her_ hero. And word to the wise? She doesn't need one."

"Must be nice, letting other people fight _your_ battles."

Jake turned around to walk away, as Fitz walked up and grabbed his arm.

"You do not come into the Oval Office and speak to the President of the United States like that. I am your commander in chief. I am your boss."

"You also used to be my friend. But ever since you found out about Olivia and I, that ship has sunk like the Titanic."

"You had orders. You were to watch her. That is it! Not seek her out, not try to court her, and most definitely not have sex with her!"

"You're just mad because someone else can make her happy when you can't. You didn't see the pain in her eyes when you two didn't talk for how long. You didn't have to try to pick her up when she was falling down. I saw a woman that was broken, hurt."

"So once again, you tried to play hero."

"No. I knew what that feeling was like. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone when you made her feel like she was. I know she doesn't feel the same way about me that she does about you, but hell I am going to try to get her to see what a snake you really are."

"I know I'm not the best person. I've made many mistakes that I regret on a daily basis. But loving Liv is not one of them. I may be a snake, but you can't say that I don't love her. You think I don't realize that you are probably the better man for her? You think I don't want her to be happy and to be able to go into public hand in hand with her boyfriend? I want her to have all the things that I can't give to her right now. But it's Olivia's choice. It's Olivia's life. If she wants me, then I will spend the rest of my life giving everything I possibly can to her. If she wants you, then…I will try my best to be happy for her. Because as long as she's happy, that is all that matters to me. And if you loved her as much as you say you do, you would only want her happiness as well."

Jake stood and stared at him, taking in everything that Fitz had just told him.

"I need to go figure out a plan to take Rowan down." he said, putting his hat back on and walking out of the Oval Office.

Fitz sighed and returned back to his desk, wishing that there was something he could do to help Olivia out.

* * *

_Thoughts? If it's not obvious, I'm 90% #TeamFitz and 10% #TeamJake. I love me some Scott Foley almost as much as I love Tony Goldwyn. _

_Hope you all enjoyed it! :)_


End file.
